


Good Vibrations

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But in a Very Good Way ;), Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of Super Powers, M/M, Minor voice kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of great things come with Barry's super powers: super speed, speedy recovery, ability to run up walls, the super sonic punch,  and the ability to vibrate his own vocal cords. Barry and Oliver found a fun way to use that last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

 

“So I was wondering about-”

Oliver snapped up from where he was reclining on the couch, lazily pumping his impressive cock. Both of his hands immediately snapped down to cover his dick and he was thankful for his high pain tolerance or that could have hurt a lot worse. Oliver tried to hold back the urge to growl at Barry, who made no move to cover his eyes or turn away, frozen by shock, as he asked, “What the _fuck_ are you doing in my apartment?”

Barry blushed and couldn’t break his eyes away from Oliver’s dick, even though it was now covered by his hand. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He would never tell Oliver how many nights he had lusted after this very moment. He would take it while he got it.

His eyes trailed up Oliver’s chest slowly, taking in all the scarred skin covering rippling muscles. He studied the graceful slope of his neck up the planes of his face all the way up to those beautiful, piercing blue eyes; which were now glaring at him hard. The question hit him again and he struggled to stutter through an answer, “I was-I asked-I had already texted you-the villain-I thought that-help-you know-with all the-Do you want help with that?”

Oliver’s icy gaze hit Barry even harder and his eyes immediately dropped down; thank god to the floor this time. Barry shivered as Oliver’s stern, I’m-about-to-put-an-arrow-in-you voice, “What?”

“Do you, you know, want help with that. I mean you’re hard and all and my throat does this cool vibration thing, you’ve seen how I can distort my voice, and I just thought, maybe, if you’d want help- never mind. I’ll, you know, go. Like now. I’ll just text you, or like not, with-”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, I’ll be shutting up now.”

“Look at me Barry.”

In a move more like a flinch than a voluntary action, Barry snapped his gaze up to meet Oliver’s. He was surprised to be met with a much kinder look than his voice held. God was it bad to be hard in skinny jeans. Oliver looked at him seriously, but with a kind lilt in his voice, “Do you really want this Barry.”

“You mean the blowjob,” Oliver’s hard look and curt nod quickly made him lose all the confidence he was trying to build, “I mean yes, if you’re offering, but you don’t have to. If you were doing fine and all-”

“Come here Barry.”

Barry nearly tripped over Oliver’s coffee table, although he did trip over his own feet, to kneel next to Oliver’s couch. The archer smoothly swung his legs around so that he was sitting upright, his hands spread around the back of the couch in an obviously dominant position. Barry fell to his knees hard in between his legs, looking up desperately at Oliver. That look and position did _things_ to Oliver, no matter how composed he attempted to appear.

It took everything in Oliver not to lose his cool exterior when he looked down at Barry’s desperate gaze. He looked like he would die without Oliver near him, not even in a sexual way, and Oliver wasn’t used to being wanted-no craved- like this. He could get high on this kind of emotion. A smirk crossed his face as Barry just stared up at him, “Well, if you’re already down there and offering, why don’t you actually do something other than stare at me?”

Oliver could nearly feel Barry’s rough swallow as he built the courage. Two hesitant hands came to rest on his thighs, seeming almost dainty compared to his large, muscular quads. Barry looked up at him again as he shakily took Oliver, who was in no means small, in his hands, barely even able to wrap his long, slender fingers all the way around. Oliver was about to make yet another witty remark when Barry took him down to the base without any warning.

A strong hand kneaded itself into styled hickory brown hair in pure shock. Oliver let out a deep huff at the surprised pleasure. Barry held himself there for a moment, taking in all the sensations that went with deep throating Oliver; the strong hand gently tugging on his hair tense with holding back with all of his might, stifled moans that Barry wanted to cox out o-so badly, the feeling of well managed short blonde hairs tickling his nose, and the smell of pure masculinity and just plain Oliver.

Barry would have been happy to stay there for even longer but Oliver pulled on his hair lightly, eliciting a moan from the man wrapped around his cock. Barry got the idea though and started to slowly, but effectively, bob his head, causing another round of barely restrained groans to the fill the room as Oliver’s self-control started to slip. He set a slow pace, getting used to Oliver's considerable size. Sure, he's taken plenty of dicks in his mouth, well enough to be able to deep throat without gagging  _too much_ , but Oliver was a whole other story. He took great pride in his work though, and went at Oliver with all his might, despite his slow pace.

Once he felt like Oliver had begun to get used to the feeling, and Barry started to get bored with the pace, he decided to add some flourish; hollowing his cheeks, twisting his head as he neared the top, teasing the skin around the base and right under the head as he reached each respective spot. If he thought the barely restrained moans were good, god did they sound amazing when Oliver lost all control; same goes for the hand roughly fisting into his hair. One his first stroke up Oliver gently stroked his jaw, “God you look so beautiful stretched around me dick.”

As a thanks, Barry swallowed all the way back down to the base in one go again, dragging out even more praise from Oliver. He didn’t seem like he was much of a talker, but what he did say made Barry want to cry from over-stimulation without Oliver’s hands even on him. He would never tell the man above him, but he's in love with his voice. He has been before he's even met him, knowing from interviews and commercials. He's always loved the deep, gravelly voice that could always just sweep him away. It felt amazing to hear as he deep throated that very same, and very hot, man. 

"Did you like that baby? Do you want to hear just how pretty you are? I've never seen a person take me so well, and definitely not as beautiful and gracefully as you did. You are so fucking perfect with your little awkwardness, but it's hiding a cock hungry slut isn't it?"

Barry moaned again, loving Oliver's voice. As a thank you, and to show just how much Barry truly did appreciate it, he started to vibrate his throat. Oliver pulled out a few strands of Barry's hair as he tensed all around; he would have cum if he didn't have such tight control over himself, and even that was starting to slip with just how  _good_ Barry was. He chuckled though, slightly breathy though from all the pleasure, "I guess that means you like it then. You are such a good little slut for me, aren't you then Barry? I bet you stretched yourself all nice and pretty before this too, hoping I'd fuck you. Is that really why you came, to get your pretty lips around my cock? You're such a cock whore I bet that's all you think of, having your lips wrapped around a cock. Isn't that right Barry?"

Attempting to nod his head with a thick cock in his mouth didn't do much for Barry, although he tried as much as he could to please Oliver. He swallowed Oliver down to the base and just lay there, vibrating his throat at a slower pace, prolonging everything. With all of Oliver's word, voice getting slowly more gravelly and deep with his arousal, the tight hand gently pulling on his hair, Barry could barely contain his cock in his pants. As Oliver urged him to continue by gently pulling on his hair, Barry arranged his legs so he could grind on Oliver's leg, trying to get at least a little relief.

A deep chuckle filled the room, "Are you trying to get off? Did I tell you could do that Barry? Did I say that you could grind on my leg like a dog?"

Another attempt to shake his head produced much the same results, although Oliver got the message he was trying to convey with his sad, puppy dog eyes. He gently an his hand through Barry's hair, who rose up to attempt to nuzzle into the touch. Oliver smiled at Barry fondly before deciding to let him free, this time. "Alright, fine. I'll let you get off on my leg, you can even unbutton your pants and slide them down if you want, but no hands. I want you to only be able to cum be grinding away on my leg. You're not allowed to cum until I do, is that fair?"

The kneeling man very happily nodded as he made quick work of his pants, relieved to finally be free of the constant pressure on his dick. Gentle hands guided him back to his main objective and he started to frantically get back to work. He swallowed him back down in one movement again, causing another uncontrolled moan to pass through Oliver's lips. Barry caused his throat to vibrate again, staying down to keep the head, and a couple inches pass, in constant stimulation.

After a few moments, and Oliver's hands began to tighten again in his hair, Barry started to bob, keeping a fast and shallow pace. His grinding mach the pattern of his bobbing. As Oliver slipped closer and closer to the edge, he started losing control more and more, beginning to babble, "God you feel so good Barry. I could keep you like this wrapped around my cock all day. I'd take you to work with me and hide you under my desk. I'd leave you there and fuck you, not stopping even if some one walks in. Wouldn't you love that, to be caught by your precious Felicity. God-fuck, never stop. I'm so close Barry. Fuck."

Trying to hold back his own cum as not to displease Oliver again, Barry sped up his pace even more, tearing out a deep groan from Oliver's throat. All of the words were really getting to Barry, and he just couldn't disappoint Oliver again. His hips began to stutter as Oliver drew closer to climax. With his control slipping, Oliver began to shallowly thrust in Barry's mouth.  With an accidentally hard tug of his hair, Barry moaned and Oliver lost it, cumming all down his throat. Barry swallowed it all happily.

Barry ground down hard against Oliver's calf, trying to reach his own climax. After a few more quick, rushed thrusts, Barry came all over Oliver's leg, moaning out against Oliver's softening cock, stimulating it just a little. This wrenched an overstimulated groan out of Oliver's tired throat.

Once Barry calmed down a little, Oliver effortlessly dragged him up so they could cuddle on the couch. He obviously didn't think it through though because his couch was not made to accommodate two fully grown men. The fact that they were both well muscled didn't help either. Oliver kept rearranging them until they found a comfortable position; Oliver laying face up, his left leg hanging off of the couch, and Barry sleeping face down practically completely on top of him. Barry snuggled in close, although solid muscle was not always the best pillow. Oliver's steady heart beat helped to lull Barry to sleep a little, although he murmured, "Aren't we both a little gross?"

Oliver yawned as he ran a hand through Barry's hair subconsciously, "We'll deal with it in the morning."


End file.
